


Heaven Can Wait

by PurrfectCatastrophe



Category: Free!
Genre: Angst, Coping, Death, I'm so sorry, M/M, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 17:25:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurrfectCatastrophe/pseuds/PurrfectCatastrophe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rei can only watch as Rin breaks slowly but surely</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven Can Wait

Rei has always been watchful.

Observation, critical thinking, and logical conclusion making were always strong points of his. That’s what made him an excellent lab partner but now those skills are pretty much useless in this situation. He had been losing interest in many things that he used to pride himself in. All Rei did seem to care about now was Matsuoka Rin who was now currently spacing out on the bench once more when he should be practicing. Rei sighed deeply and nudged the red head with his shoulder which got no response as usual. He’d been like this for about a month now and nothing Rei tried would bring him out of his daze. It was tough watching Rin behave like this and not knowing what to do when he used to almost always have an answer. This wasn't something that could be fixed with a simple equation though. Despite his best efforts or how badly he wanted to Rei couldn’t do much but luckily he had help. Rei watched as Aiichirou timidly approached Rin and managed to get him to get up and change out.

At least Rin responded to Ai.

\--

He’d been sitting on the sidelines more often during joint practices if you could call them that. They were more of an excuse to get Rin out of his dorm and do some actual swimming and interact with people. He hadn’t really been up to anything let alone swimming for a while. The only times he’d even look at a pool is if his friends and only his best friends were there. Aiichirou had spent many nights with Rin in the school pool when he was able to function properly.

Rei watched silently as Rin finally swam just as beautiful as ever. Well almost. He couldn’t help but notice that it lacked its usual luster. That was expected though seeing as it’s been like this for a long time. Everything Rin did lately has been severely lacking. Sleep, grades, swimming, it was very worrying to say the least. No one knew how to help and Rin wasn’t even sure if he wanted help to begin with.

So Rei sat and watched like always wondering if he could ever be able to do anything but simply watch and hope.

\--

Sometimes Rin would have his small moments. Those days when he could no longer contain his emotions in a steal trap and hide behind a blank face or forced smile. Rei watched as Rin tried to complete his homework for the past three hours, even though it would normally take no more than one. He was steadily growing more and more frustrated with the work in front of him and himself. Nothing was clicking and Rin was in no mood to do homework or even be awake right now. Rei could only watch as his boyfriend crumpled countless papers and threw them out of the way to make way for new ones that would just meet the same fate. It was very upsetting watching him slowly fall as his anger rose.

Then he snapped.

With a scream that was part anguish and part pure rage Rin swiped his arms across his desk. Papers, books, writing utensils, and the lamp went crashing to the floor. The lightblub inside shattered sending glass shards everywhere. Rei jumped at the outburst not expecting that to happen at all. Normally Rin would just go to his bed or out for a run to tire himself out but now he sat breathing heavily hunched over and gripping his hair tightly as sob after sob spilled out. Rei walked over and rested a hand on his boyfriends back in an attempt to soothe him.

It didn’t help much Rei knew so but he still did it anyway.

\--

Rei watched as Rin actually slept for once in what seemed like weeks. It probably was now that Rei thinks about it. He’s beyond relieved that Rin had managed to do so. Even if it was with the help of sleeping pills, but sleep is sleep. Rei smiles softly and reaches out to move Rin’s hair from his face to see him better. He pauses to re-think the action then takes his hand back. Instead he listens to the steady breathing of his boyfriend in content silence. Rei isn’t quite sure how long he's laid at Rin’s side like that but he doesn’t really care. He’s enjoying himself too much despite everything.

“Rei…”

Rei sits up at the sound of his name. He watches as Rin mutters his name again but a little louder. Rei reaches out and lays a hand over Rin’s. He wonders if it will actually help but that doesn’t matter at all now because now Rin is crying- no sobbing at this point. He’s sobbing so much in his sleep that his body is shaking from the force. His voice rising with each cry of Rei’s name. Rei himself is at a loss of what to do in this situation. He attempts to rub Rin’s hair which always seemed to calm him down but it doesn’t work. In fact it seems to get even worse than before.

Thankfully Ai wakes up and climbs down to the bottom bunk to check on his friend. He shakes Rin awake begging his Senpai to get up. When Rin finally opened his eyes Ai let out a small sigh of relief and pulled his friend into a hug. Rin sobbed into the smaller boys shoulder as he rubs small circles into his back. Rin tries to talk but his voice keeps getting caught in his throat. Ai is patient though and waits until Rin manages to choke out his words.

“I’m sorry for waking you.”

“Don’t apologize.”

“I just…”

“I know Rin-senpai.”

“I just miss him so much y’know?”

Ai just nods his head and continues comforting Rin. Rei watches from afar thankful that Rin had someone as capable as Ai with him. Rei can't help but find his eyes drawn to the item that Rin had clutched tightly in his hands. He had lied saying he never found them but that was just so he could keep them. It was selfish yes but he wasn't thinking straight at the time. He carried it around with him for a while refusing to let them out of his sight. It got to the point where he’d sleep with them in his hands now.

A pair of red frames without an owner to wear them.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry but I got this idea right before bed and I had to write this.
> 
> Title taken from the song Heaven Can Wait by We the Kings

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [And So Can I](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1270249) by [EzzyDean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzzyDean/pseuds/EzzyDean)




End file.
